Murashdi
|creator = TakaTheHunter}}Murashdi are Fanged Wyverns, and arch-rivals of the mighty Zinogre. Physiology Murashdi heavily resembles a Lion, bearing it's basic head and body structure, a striking mane, and a short tail with tuft fur at the end. It's fur is a light tan, it's eyes are bright cyan, and it's mane and tail are a deep, luminous blue. Protruding from the head are two long red horns pointing diagonally upwards, resembling a samurai's helmet. The mane also has many ribbon-like elongations flowing from the back, giving the appearance of a decorated warrior. The females lack the mane and have shorter horns, but their teeth are much longer and sharper, and their eyes are a brilliant purple hue. Behavior Murashdi are very territorial and aggressive, but will give intruders a chance to escape through intimidation. If this does not work, then it begins to attack relentlessly. They are also immensely prideful, often seeming to gloat over downed enemies by either roaring in triumph or rolling their heads, allowing their impressive manes to flow through the wind. This behavior vanishes entirely in the presence of a Zinogre, however. Upon spotting the Fanged Wyvern, the beast drops all pretense and immediately begins to attack the creature without pause. The Zinogre carries this sentiment as well, as it will also attack a Murashdi if it comes across one. This fierce rivalry is often noted as the most prominent in the Monster Hunter world, due to the sheer brutality both show in turf wars against each other. Elementally, Murashdi lack any special powers, however, they make up for this by showing a bizarre symbiosis with bioenergy, which it imbues in it's claws to increase it's agility, dexterity, and strength. It is said that Murashdi originally developed this ability to act as an adaptation to Zinogre's charged state. In-Game Description Rage and Tired States Enraged * Huffs smoke Tired * Drools and bows head, seemingly in shame. Attacks Normal Murashdi shares many attacks with normal Fanged Wyverns, with some new ones of it's own: * Lion's '''Roar: '''Upon being provoked, the Murashdi will stand still, raise it's head slightly, and let out a long, threatening roar, displaying it's dominance. * '''Claw Swipe: '''The Murashdi will swing it's paw at the target, raking them with it's claws. * '''Pounce: '''The Murashdi will leap into the target with it's front paws, tackling them. * '''Backwards Kick: '''The Murashdi will turn its head to a target behind it, and kick both of it's back legs into the air, aiming to knock the hunter away from behind it. * '''Bushido Spiral: '''The creature will growl and perform a quick spin, knocking hunters away from it. * '''Tail Swipe: '''The creature will whip it's tail at a target, aiming to hit them with it. Used to flinch the hunter so it can hit them with another attack. * '''Lion's Fangs: '''The Murashdi will open its mouth wide and bite the target while moving it's body towards it. Nearly identical to Odogaron's bite attack. * '''Samurai's Pride: '''If a hunter is knocked onto the ground by an attack, the Murashdi will gloat it's superiority by letting out a quick roar, raising it's head up and looking down on the hunter, or shaking it's head, allowing it's mane to flow with the wind. This can be used as an opening for other hunters if they are present. * '''On The Move: '''The Murashdi will run at a target and ram it's head into them, followed by running at another and doing the same, up to three times. The Murashdi will finish by letting out a menacing growl. * '''Charging Up: '''The Murashdi will jump away from the hunter, and shove it's claws into the ground. Streams of blue energy will suddenly begin to flow through it's body, lighting up it's veins. It will then pull it's claws out and growl. If it successfully pulls this move off three times, it will become energized. Energized * '''Burst!: '''Upon finishing the third charge, it will rear up on it's hind legs and let out a shrieking cry, it's claws now radiating blue bioenergy. It will then slam it's paws onto the ground again, letting out a quick shockwave. * '''Double Swipe: '''Murashdi performs a swipe attack with both of it's paws at the same time. Often used as a follow up to the Claw Swipe. * '''Triple Burst: '''Murashdi will slam a paw into the ground, causing the bioenergy to erupt from the ground three times in the direction of a target. * '''Flip Strike: '''The Murashdi will growl and then jump into the air, performing a flip while spreading it's claws out to strike the ground with them. This attack causes a quick burst of bioenergy to appear where it strikes the ground. * '''Bio Overload: '''Once a certain amount of time passes after Murashdi has become energized, it will succomb to using bioenergy for an extended period of time, and ram it's claws back into the ground to remove the bioenergy from it's body. This causes a massive explosion to emanate from around it as the energy returns to ground. The Murashdi will become exhausted afterwards. Breaks * Head (x2) * Back * Claws (x2) * Tail (Broken, not severed.) Turf Wars '''Zinogre: '''The two will roar at each other, followed by both of them charging at the other and entering a tumbling duel as they both relentlessly claw, bite, and push at each other. Both monsters take 2000 damage as they both jump away from each other with a growl. (Outcome: Tie) '''Deviljho/Savage Deviljho: '''The Murashdi will growl at the Brute Wyvern as the Deviljho goes for its side. It dodges, and then pounces for it's head, only for the Deviljho to perform a tail spin and whack it with it's tail, causing it to fall over. The Deviljho then goes for a downward bite, dealing 2000 damage to the Murashdi. The Murashdi will then kick the Deviljho away from it. (Outcome: Deviljho wins.) '''Mizutsune: '''The two monsters will roar at each other, followed by the Mizutsune launching out some bubbles at the Murashdi's feet. The Murashdi will lose it's footing, allowing the Mizutsune to shoot a water beam at it, dealing 2300 damage. The Murashdi will then leap at the Mizutsune and claw at it, dealing 1500 damage. (Outcome: Tie) Carves Theme Trivia * Murashdi is based off of Lions, Samurais, and the fact that TakaTheHunter thinks Zinogre needed a rival to flesh it out more. * Murashdi was created due to TakaTheHunter noticing a lack of Lion based monsters in the franchise, with Teostra and Lunastra being the only notable monsters to be based off of them. * It's utilization of bioenergy is due to TakaTheHunter finding it an interesting concept. ** Because of this, Tempered Murashdis have specific differences between the normal counterpart alongside the normal buffs to a tempered monster, such as permanently being energized, and some new moves and behaviors. ** Bizarrely, it will often venture to the oppressive Elder's Recess to train itself, where it is able to utilize a nearly limitless supply of bioenergy. * There is a chance that the Murashdi encountered in quest is a female, with no mane, shorter horns, longer fangs, and purple eyes. This difference is only aesthetical, however, as it still has the same abilities as a male Murashdi. ** This is to make the species more realistic, as not many monsters in the franchise have confirmed genders based on visual differences. ** In a quest with two Murashdis, one of them is guaranteed to be a female. * Credit to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for the name. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Monster Creation